


Star dust  rust dust

by 15_Royalgem_96



Category: Helluva Boss (Web Series), Transformers Animated (2007)
Genre: Accents, Aged-Up Character(s), Alien Technology, Anxiety, Blurr has claustrophobia, Circus, Cybertronion swear words, Demon Summoning, Energon (Transformers), Everyone Has Issues, Everyone Needs A Hug, F/F, Fizzarolli band is his comfort, Fizzarolli has the immunity against energon, Freckles, Guilt, Hair Braiding, Insecurity, Insomnia, Loo-Loo Land Amusement Park, M/M, Misunderstandings, Neglect, Nightmares, Original Character(s), Overworking, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Psychology, Repair, Robo fizz need to be repair badly but is in denial, Robotics, Robots, Sentinel prime is a jerk face and everyone knows it, Slow Burn, Techno Organic, The bots miss prowl, Vacation, Wings, robot abuse
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-13
Updated: 2021-01-20
Packaged: 2021-03-17 02:02:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,368
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28716978
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/15_Royalgem_96/pseuds/15_Royalgem_96
Summary: Sent to earth due to overworking Nastume and his crew thought it be nice to a brake but luck isn't fully in they side when a energon reading is found and a amusement park suddenly open up?And you know what the saying is nothing is as they appear to be.
Relationships: Blitzo & Stolas Goetia, Blurr/Jazz, Bumblebee/Wasp (Transformers), FizzaRolli (Helluva Boss)/Original Male Character(s), Jetfire | Skyfire (Transformers)/Original Character(s), Millie/Moxxie (Helluva Boss), Original Female Character/Original Female Character
Comments: 5
Kudos: 4





	1. Stress out

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Captain. Nastume Nekomaru  
> Team leader of team prowler is making a peace treaty as one one who neutral in due to the war that was on earth till he overwork himself to the point of collapsing the council advice him to take a break on earth

"Oh frag, am late!" was the first thing that came out of the tenhco organic male mouth as he looked at the time now if you told him he would be curseing like a cybertronion solider a few years ago he wouldn't believe you,but right now his a little busy trying to get a peace treaty sign to finally end the wars of wars.

The blonde male who has his hair in a low pony tail unravel his wings and took to the sky holopads in his arms " yo, wait up NP!" A white car with red and blue racing stripes drove up next to him " ah good morning jazz!" The blonde said as the car transform into a meche " you surely in a rush , it not even rush hour yet." The bot said as he speed walk next to his capitan.

"I overslept the peace treaty meeting is going to start I can't miss it am the one who have the holopads that contain said peace treaty!" The blonde said as he ran his fingers through his messy blonde hair " uh NP...did you got any recharge last night?" Jazz asked noticing the dark rings under the tenhco organic eyes," well, I was going to but blurr had one of his nightmares, so I have to comfort him till he went back to a recharge." Nastume said looking at jazz it was the half Truth blurr did have one of his nightmares the sound of his legs kicking and his wheel spinning was clear as day to the blonde who was on the sofa with his holopads.

Jazz knew it was the half Truth with blurr nightmares "cap with all due respect you been overworking yourself lately and I think it starting to show." Jazz said seeing the blonde head bobbing as he try to stay awake and yawned " ok , I'll sleep after this meeting is over...." He said looking at Jazz with a tired smile ,Jazz nodded and pat the male on the head.

**after the meeting.**

" ugh that aft sentinel!" Nastume grumble to himself as sentinel has once again try to oh so obviously throw a wrench in his works for the peace treaty ' it like he doesn't want the war to end! And he dares insult Prowl!' he thought as he glares at the mech in question 'I even offerer to find a way to save blackarachina!, But no it not enough!' he cletch his fist,' what more does it have to take for me to get to him?! The fact he got lockdown to help him one time or the fact he had swindle help as well oh better yet how he was willing to kill half of the human race?!?' this made nastume bit his lip to the point it bleed.

Nastume take a step and everything went dark.

**with jazz.**

" just what your problem SP...?" Jazz said arms crossed looking at the aft in front him" it like you want NP to go into a early offline." He said " he need to know that it's impossible to have peace with those people!, His one of us, not them!"sentinel said pointing to the fuming Nastume who looks like his about to offline sentinel right on the spot' if looks can kill sentinel would be dead the minute he opened his mouth' jazz thought " nastume may wear our symbol but by code his neutral, which is why it perfect for this peace treaty his not blinded by other opinion form both parties." 

Sentinel was about his mouth till the sound of holopads hitting the floor caught his attention jazz look over and see his capitan on the floor unconscious "CAPITAN!!"

**half of an hour later**

Nastume wake up with jazz looking worry "NP what happened?" He asked as the blonde got up and rubbed his forehead" not sure I was about to leave then I blacked out.." " you overwork yourself that what happened." Red alert said as she looked at her holopad " the council would like to speak with you when you wake up..." Red alert said which caused Nastume to groan and facepalm and fell back on the bed.

**council**

nastume ran his fingers through his long hair as the council talk," Chill NP, am sure the council aren't going to demote you, ya didn't do anything bad." Jazz said as he rubbed a digit on his small capitan head.

"Nastume Prime when was the last time you had a brake?" Ultra Magnus asked looking at him" ah,well...I.. Don't recall..." Nastume said messing with his bangs ultra Magnus let out a small huff," you and your crew well be stationed in earth perhaps away from cybertron will relax and get the recharge you and your team need, especially you and agent blurr." He said " am sure you remember what happened on that cycle..." Nastume flitch at that comment.

"I do...but the event for blurr is still blurry" Nastume said .

" You will depart to earth in 3 solar cycles" 

**tbc**


	2. Let's go to Loo Loo land!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After a few days on arriving to earth nastume stay at either his apartment or in the Autobot base doodling in holopads till sari got an idea to go to recently opened amusement park call loo loo land.

Nastume was seating on wasp's leg a holopad in his hands " how you liking earth so far?" Nastume asked looking up at the green bot,"Wasp likes the sky...wasp don't understand why bumblebot play those 'video games' he just the same as he was in camp." Wasp muttered slightly looking at the yellow bug.

" You don't seem to mind it,pits I think you like it when bee need to be protected by you.~" nastume said with a playful smirk to the mech who in turn look at his small capitan and ruffles his hair with a digit roughly" wasp has no idea what Captbot is talking and for Captbot own good he won't say anything to bumblebot!" Nastume laughed at wasp harmless threat as his hair was now a mess the blonde ran his fingers through his messy hair.

" So what Captbot planning on doing today, draw another picture?" Wasp asked " maybe, I-oof!" Nastume was cut off by the air being knocked out of him by a female techeo-orgianc with red hair and dark skin which caused him to bang into the sofa," his going to loo-loo land with me!" The girl said her red hair cut short in a pixe cut "loo-loo land?" Nastume grunt in pain as he rubbed the back of his head," it's a new amusement park it open before you got here." Sari said.

" Why can't you bring bee with you?,am supposed to be relaxing and the sound of going to an amusement park that open and have no information about it online is kinda shady." Nastume said Looking at her with a rise eyebrow,this was meant with a pout form his dark skin friend.

" Oh, come on when your sense of adventure?" Sari asked looking at Nastume with her blue eyes,"you and I both know the answer to that question..." Nastume muttered looking back with his mixed-match optics this cause bumblebee to crash in the game.

"Ah... Captbot hasn't been sleeping well he didn't mean that!" Wasp said although he mostly said this to bumblebee," please..." Sari said looking at the blonde with a pleading look nastume huffed a sigh "alright maybe an adventure at some amusement park won't hurt." Nastume said with a tired smile.

**at the entrance to loo loo land.**

Nastume can not believe the state of the amusement park it was practically falling apart form the bolts!," Sari...what is this?" He asked pointing to the rusting and peeling sign that reads 'loo-loo land'.

" It's loo-loo land..." She said with a awkward smile as she looked at the flyer which looks a whole lot better then it does,"maybe...the owner fell on some hard times and have to made some cut backs...?" Sari said in an unsure tone, Nastume huffed " let's go." As he rubbed the back of his neck and sign, sari walk in first nastume follow after" ...how your team?" Sari asked after a bit.

"Blurr has nightmares...which is.. understandable." Nastume said Looking at the pretzel stand"what about Jazz?" Sari said as nastume bought two large pretzels " he said his fine but...he sometimes he stay a little late at prowl 's memorial... doesn't mean I don't stay with him..." Nastume said as he take a seat on the table," I miss him too.." sari said as she ripped open the cheese packet,

"I could have saved him...if I still had my key..." sari muttered slightly as she figgets with the necklace she is wearing, "...sari none of us know what prowl was planning..." Nastume said casting a side glance and spot a poster then pale and blush at the same time.

" What in primus name **is** this circus?!" Nastume said sari look at Nastume in confusion and look over then blush" didn't know it was **that** kind of amusement park..." she said blinking," maybe your theroy that the owner is in need of money isn't far off ...since they have no problem advertising pleasure bots....and ...other products apparently.." Nastume added then noticed the poster on the board " a circus bot and a pleasure bot...they have to be rolling it in if lucky." Nastume said .

"Want to watch?" Sari pointed to the tent ," I mean they kids going inside,so it probably kid friendly..." She said noticing some of the kids dragging they parents inside and some of the adult were walking in hands in they pocket,"I don't see why not ,although some of the people that are you walking in look suspicious."

**in the tent**

Nastume look at the nets that are behind the bleachers " why are there nets?" Nastume asked sari shrugged her shoulders, the two take a seat on the wooden bleachers and the lights dim low, a spot light landed a robotic jester "h-h-h-hey there implings, it's me the robotics Fizzarolli!, Ship to you form big Ozzy factory to celebrate loo-loo land!, Spell with 'o's to avoid lawsuits! Hit it!" The jester said as he snapped.

Nastume look over at sari" to avoid lawsuits?" He whispered to her, " guess they were some issue before hand while the park was being made?" Sari whispered back as the jester sing his song at the end of the song nastume whicen as the robot jester sparks.

" When was the last time he gotten a decent repair job?" Nastume groaned as the children cheer as they then crowd the robot jester who chuckle at the kids," maybe they owner can't afford one?" Sari question" they should be able to afford a decent voice box repair." Nastume retorted as he cross his arms looking at the robot who had his back to him the jester bot picked up one of the kids a faint spark and creak came form the bot and a pain stricken smile can be seen on the robot's face.

This made nastume shiver" I think I spend too much time in the medic bay ..." He muttered," oh yeah when the twins got hurt you were with them." Sari said remembering seeing nastume sleeping on one of the twins chest.

"I can't stand when people refuse repair they bots metal or not they can still feel pain..." Nastume said as he grip his robotic arm ," surely he knows he needs a repair job." Nastume said fizzarolli flitch the bells on his hat jingles as he was waving goodbye to the children.

The jester head turn a 180 and look at the blonde "c-can you repeat that?" Fizzarolli asked a smile on his face but it looked force and his optics were narrowed.

Nastume blinks a couple of times in confusion" I said he know he needs a repair job..." Nastume reply not sure why the jester looked offend almost... defensive?

" Hehe that what I thought y-y-you said" the jester spoke as he spark which caused Nastume to flitch slightly when the jester ran up and grabbed the blonde by the shirt and pulled him to eye level" l-l-listen here b-b-blondie I don't need a repair of a-a-any kind!, As long I can sing my song and dance my dance am alright!" The jester snapped the blonde huffed and place a card in the jester's collar " let me know when you change your mind...am sure you have one on your own by how your acting." Nastume said as he turned to leave sari follow after.

**in the dressing room.**

"T-t-that a-a-arrogent! W-w-wanab-be goody two shoe!" Fizzarolli snapped as he stomp around in the tent as he removed his artificial skin and toss it in the washing machine, a red imp wearing a top and skirt seat on a box as she pretty much watch the bot have a tantrum.

" Ah yes how dare the only person that actually cares about your well being unlike everyone else here who are just waiting for you to shut down and take your place, but what would either of us know you are the belove fizzarolli after all." The female imp said this cause the not to stop mid stomp and shift his gaze to the female imp,she wasn't wrong it was an open secret that some (if not all) of the performancers hates him due to his lack of needs ( he still eats and sleeps sometimes ~~at as much as he power source would like but enough for him to do his shows.~~ , "....what are you playing at here b-baribe-wire ?" Fizzarolli asked arms crossed.

The rep female imp leap off the box and walk over to the bot " you been overheating alot lately heck I think you were during the show a bit." She added looking a little bit smug as steam seep though Fizzarolli's teeth " perhaps I was a bit..." The bot said although it looked like he was smoking a whole pack at once.

" Just be careful alright the ringmaster didn't really look happy with your fit with that guy at the show, probably would want to talk to you." Fizzarolli shivers at that comment," when is lord mammon coming back..." The jester bot said.

Barbie look at fizzarolli and bit her lip" am not sure...no word from him yet.."

TBC


End file.
